The New Girl
by AwesomeSauceCoolBeans
Summary: When Finn goes on an adventure to search for a girl that has never been seen in Ooo before, an all new adventure starts! She ends up being a lot like Finn... Enter a made up character! My first AT fanfic, please rate and comment, no hate please! Enjoy!
1. The News

**The New Girl- Adventure Time fanfic**

** Hey guys! I usually write Naruto fanfics, but I've decided to give AT a try! This features a new edition to the gang, a girl who will be revealed in a later chapter. Enjoy, peace out!**

**xx Ollie**

Chapter One, The News.  
"Finn! I need to tell you something- urgently!" Princess Bubblegum practically yelled into the phone.  
"Ok, no need to yell, Preebos. Chill." Finn replied. He put down the phone. "Ok, Jake, I've gotta go to PB, I'll be back later!" He then yelled at his best friend.  
"Ok dude, see you later!" Jake shouted back.  
Finn ran to the Candy Kingdom and ran inside, bolting to PB.  
"Wassup PB?" Finn asked the eighteen year old Ooo princess.  
" have urgent news Finn. There's a new girl in Ooo, and I need you to go find her and introduce yourself. You can bring Jake."  
"A new girl? What does she look like? How did she get here? How do you know about her?" The thirteen year old boy inquired.  
"Yes, new. She has brown hair and looks a lot like you. She's been in Ooo for as long as she lived, but we only got news of her now. The Kingdom lookouts have seen her running around, and she's built a house. It's near the Candy Kingdom, but south, not north." PB replied.  
"Ok. I'm gonna go, and I'll bring her back. Bye!" Finn ran out the door and out of the castle, going home to pick up Jake.  
"Jake! Guess what time is it?" Finn yelled at his bro.  
"Adventure Time!" Jake replied, as he ran downstairs, and stretched super tall with Finn in his back. "Which way do we go?"  
"South of the Candy Kingdom. A new girl who's actually lived here all her life has been spotted making a house. Faster, Jake, faster!" Finn urged his dog on.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! More to come! Post comments and stuff so I know what you guys want! Peace out!**


	2. Chapter Two- The Girl

**The New Girl- an Adventure Time fanfic chapter two**

** Welcome to CHAPTER TWO! This one's a bit longer than the last chapter, but an all new character is revealed! She has never ever NEVER been created on AT before, I made her up. Hope you guys enjoy!**

"Hey! Open up! Anyone ho-oome?!" Finn hammered on the door while shouting.

"Wait! I'm coming!" Came a female voice. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

"I'm Finn, and this is my dog buddy Jake! I've come to take you to the Candy Kingdom!" Finn yelled through the door.

Meanwhile, Jake was looking at the house. It was simple, with a stone structure, three storeys, with a wooden roof that looked rather stable, for being made out of wood. It had wooden thatched windows, with curtains. Most of them were closed. The chimney was puffing smoke.

"I'll come out, and go with you, but if you're lying, then I'll punch your guts so much that they fly outta your BUTT!" Came the voice.

The door opened, and out came a young girl, no more than thirteen, with long, shiny, brown hair that was left out, hazel green eyes, and an hourglass shaped body, covered by a green woolly jumper, and blue tights.

"Hi Finn, I'm Alex. Nice to meet you. What's your dog doing looking at my house?" The girl smiled at Finn.

"Oi, Jake! Get down here!" Finn called up to his friend.

"It's a nice house." Jake said.

"Thanks, I built it myself." Alex grinned at the dog.

"Wait- you're not alarmed that I can stretch?" Jake was surprised.

"No. We're in Ooo, anything can happen!" The girl laughed. "Hey, uh, Finn. What species are you?"

"Whaddya mean, 'what species'?" The boy asked.

"If the candy people are candy, and the flame people are fire, what are you? Well, what I actually mean is if Jake's a dog, what are you?"

"Ohhh. I'm a human." Finn replied simply.

Alex's eyes widened and shone happily. "You're a human?" She squeaked.

"Yeah..." Finn let his voice trail.

"I'm a human too!" Alex clapped her hands together.

"I thought I was the only human in Ooo!" Finn was delighted as well.

"Well, evidently not!"

"That's mathematical!" Finn's eyes shone as well.

"Liter-RAD-ical, I say!" Alex laughed at her own wit.

"Ok, enough joking around. Preebos is waiting." Finn whispered the last part dramatically.

"Haha, you whispered the last part dramatically. And I farted." Jake laughed.

"Preebos?" Alex was confused.

"Oh, it's a nickname for Princess Bubblegum. Come on, let's hop onto Jake's back and we'll get to the Candy Kingdom in no time." Finn said with a straight face.

"Ok, sure. Can you help me up?" Alex asked Finn, even though she knew Jake could shrink. She didn't care though. The boy with the blue eyes had her heart.

What she didn't know was that she had Finn's heart as well.

"Ok!" Finn stretched out his hand from Jake's back, and he hoisted Alex onto his best friend's back.

When Alex had settled, she wrapped her arms around Finn's waist and yelled- "Let's run Jake! As fast as you can!"Jake stretched so that his legs were really long, and started sprinting.

Finn almost lost his hat, but as it flew off, Alex caught it for him. "Got it." Alex reassured her new friend.

"Thanks Alex." Finn grinned at her.

Alex's heart skipped a beat. Finn's hair was just below his jaw, and it was blonde and shaggy. It made him more handsome in his own boyish way.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapters, Alex and Finn have a crush on each other. Next chapter is when PB meets the girl and sparks start flaring. Post comments and reviews to see what you guys would like me to do next! See you guys later, peace out! Xx Ollie**


End file.
